


A Fight A SamCait fanfic

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fights, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: A real life fight bleeds into a the spanking scene. And then it leads to other things.





	1. A Fight Chapter 1

“ I am bloody tired of hiding how I feel for you Cait.” Sam walks furiously across the living room in Cait’s trailer.

“ And I am bloody tired of being pressured.” Cait, equally furious sits her arms crossed on her couch. She watches Sam pace with her eyes dark with fury.

“ I f***ing love you Cait. Why in the bloody h*ll can’t I tell the world that?”

“ The world! You want to tell the world? Really? And how do you think that will look? Every single sex scene we do, including the one that we will be filming this week will presumed to be us. Us! Not Jamie and Claire. That is one bloody reason I don’t want to tell them.”

“ Do you love me Cait?” he stops pacing and look at her.

“ Of course I love you, you bloody bastard. You know I f***ing love you.”

“ I just want to share that love. Maybe not to the world but maybe with the crew. The people here.” 

“ And if they can’t keep their mouth shut?”

“ I think they can. It is a chance worth taking.”

“ I don’t think so.” 

He looks at her, sighs, and says, “ I will see you on set.” Before slamming out the door.

An hour later.

“ Okay Caitriona, you are furious with Sam, I mean Jamie. He is determined to whip you. You are determined to stop him.”

“ Oh I got it.” Caitriona is still furious. 

“ Use it Balfe.” she instructs herself.

“ Ready. Okay. Quiet on the set. And action.”

Jamie drags a furious Claire, kicking and fighting across his lap and gallently tries to turn her over to reach her arse.

He lifts her shift and gets in a few good smacks before she kicks free and gets across the room. She graps a basin from a table and hurls it across the room. She wasn’t supposed to actually hit Sam. Just almost as he as Jamie tucks. But she is still furious. And he is too. So he doesn’t tuck fast enough and she aims better than Claire is supposed to. The basin connects.

“ Owe!” 

“ Cut.’ Anne yells out. ” Caitriona, you are not to actually hit him.“

” Sorry.“ but she neither sounds nor looks sorry.

” Are you okay, Sam.“

” I am.“ he rubs the arm she hit and looks at her with a smirk.

” Sorry Sam.“ she smirks back.

Later

” You f***ing sadist.“ Claire yells out as Jamie finally succeeds at whipping her.

” I said I had to do this. I didn’t say I wouldn’t enjoy it.“ Jamie.replies as he lifts his arm again.

And Cait feels he actually does. As she struggles and jerks on his lap and his hand hits her bare arse, she feels Sam grow hard under her.

A few hours later.

” You ….you got turned on by that scene. By filming that scene.“ She says as they go back to his trailer to finish the fight after filming ended.

” Yes.“ he states.” I sure did. You truly have a wonderful round arse Cait.“

” And you truly hurt me. Did you know that? When you were.whipping me?“

” Aye, but you started it. You aimed when you threw that basin.“ he counters.

” To right. I was I am still angry with you Sam.“

” And I with you. But that doesn’t stop me from.wanting you.“ He.walks over and pulls a stiff Cait into his arms.

” Let go of me, you bastard.“

” No!“ he presses his lips into hers. She tightens up and presses against him. But is completely unable to move him. He deepens the kiss as she continues to struggle. This has the effect of turning him on more. 

He moves away to catch a breath and she bites his lip, hard. She, despite herself is also getting turned on. The feel of him,, hard as steel pressed tight against her is hard to resist. And anger is a form of passion.

” Jesus Cait!“

She scratches his face as.she pulls him back against her lips. He kisses her and lifts her up and works them both back to her bedroom. They fall across her bed both ripping and tearing at their clothes.

To be continued..


	2. A Fight Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very hot make up sex.

Buttons pop off. Clothes rip as they frantically get each other undressed. Every inch of exposed skin is open to assualt from teeth and fingernails.

“ Makeup is going to hate us,” Cait thinks as she feels Sam bite and suck on her newly exposed breasts.“ But, right now I don’t care.”

She racks her nails down his back and hears him hiss. She is still angry but that anger is tempered by a desire that is quickly overwhelming every other feeling. And every thought.

He move from her breast and down her stomach. He still gently bites and sucks. She moves her hands down and takes him in her hand. She isn’t gentle as she pulls him from the base up. He cries out her name and she is unsure whether it is out of pain or desire. Or a mixture of both.

“ Turn over Cait.” he instructs.

She does, flipping on her belly while keeping a tight hold on him. She lefts go when he moves down her body. He licks her from the nape of her neck down to her arse.

“ Oh Sam!” Her anger has been burned out by the flames of desire that now burn through her.

“ I am sorry Cait. So sorry. I love you. I love you so much it is making me crazy.” he whispers against her skin as he tenderly ministers to the part of her body that his, very real spanking, had hurt. He kisses all across her arse.

“ I love you too. To much to risk going public and risking us. Risking rules being..rules being made.” That is as far as her thoughts get as Sam works his tongue between her legs and begins to lick her in new and very interesting ways.

She comes and comes hard. Her body jerking. Sam holds her legs down so he doesn’t lose his place. He waits for her to come back to earth before taking her to heaven again with his tongue and teeth. 

This time, as she is still throbbing with the power of her climax, he rolls her over and enters her. Unable to wait until she is done, he moves hard and fast inside her. 

“ Cait, forgive me!” he cries out as he comes hard.

“ Forgiven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is very NSFW


End file.
